


crossdressing buster fic

by Singaling_sheep



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Crossdressing, Friendship, Other, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: buster gains some confidence to be himself from some of his friends





	crossdressing buster fic

Buster liked to wear skirts and women’s tank tops at times, usually just at home though and definitely never at work, he feared what the others would think or say. Eddie, his boyfriend, knew and had never had a problem with it and had always encouraged him to do what made him happy. This day though Buster was running late and was rushing to get dressed and out the door, Eddie had left earlier to visit his Nana for the day.

“I can’t believe I forgot to set my alarm,” Buster grumbled to himself as he gathered his things and threw on the first clothes he could find and rushed out the door  
Arriving at work just in time he started to get to work immediately and hardly noticed the strange looks a few people were giving him, he just shrugged it off.

Near the end of the day Johnny, Rosita, Ash, Meena, and Gunter approached him and they all greeted him. Rosita smiled warmly and said, “You look really nice today.”

“Oh.” Buster smiled back at her, “Thank you, I had to rush out the door today, so thank you for the compliment.”

“Never pegged you as a guy who like skirts though.” Ash said with a little chuckle, “Kinda threw us all for a loop.”

Buster looked at her confused, “W…what are you talking about?”

“Your wearing a skirt, Mr. Moon.” Johnny said with a small smile

“No I’m…” He looked down and sure enough he was wearing a navy blue skirt, “Oh, oh no…no no…no.” the koala took off at a run up the stairs and locked himself in his office

“Did I say something wrong?” Johnny asked the others clearly confused 

“I don’t think he meant to wear the skirt to work.” Meena said, “He did say he had to rush out of the house today.” 

“Does anybody have Eddie’s phone number?” Rosita asked the others

“I do!” Gunter said enthusiastically 

“Ok call him and tell him what’s going on.” Rosita said, “Johnny, keep things going down here while Meena, Ash and I try to go comfort him.”

Johnny nodded and went about his job as Meena, Rosita, and Ash went up the stairs and knocked on Buster’s office door.

“Buster? are you ok?” Rosita asked through the door

“Considering what’s happened today.” Buster said, “No, no I’m not.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed.” Meena said, “You can only be you and if you like to wear skirts then who cares what other people say, your still the same old Mr. Moon to us.”

“Yea!” Ash cheered, “Just tell the haters to shove it where the sun don’t shine.”

The three heard the door unlock and Buster peaked out, it was obvious he had been crying a little bit, “Really? you still see me the same?”

“Of course!” Ash said, she scratched her head a little and asked, “Where’d you get that skirt anyway?”

Buster sniffed and said, “A discount store I usually get some of the costumes from, it’s the only skirt I have.”

“Why don’t you have any more?” Meena asked

Buster opened the door all the way, “I don’t know I was scared to go out and buy the ones I liked.” 

Rosita smiled and clapped her hands together with an excited squeal, “Let’s go shopping!”

“What?!” Buster said confused 

“We’ll go with you!” Rosita said smiling, “That way you wont be alone while trying on skirts and stuff.”

“That sounds fun.” Meena said with a smile 

Ash shrugged, “Eh, shopping is usually not my thing, but for you Mr. Moon, sure lets go shopping.”

Buster smiled as the ladies discussed which stores to take him to. He was extremely lucky to have such supportive, understanding, and accepting people around him.

Eddie came bounding up the stairs out of breath, “I’m here! Buster are you ok!”

“Yes Eddie I’m ok.” The koala smiled 

“Are you…wearing a skirt at work?” the sheep asked Buster

“Yea…I did it by accident.” Buster chuckled, “I was in a rush and completely spaced on what I was putting on.”

Eddie picked Buster up and hugged him close, “I’m so glad your ok, Gunter made it sound like you freaked out or something.”

Buster laughed a little bit, “I did, a little bit.” He gave Eddie a kiss on the nose, “But I’m much better now.”

“Hey Eddie wanna go shopping with us?” Ash said with a sly grin

“Shopping?” Eddie said confused

“We’re going to take Mr. Moon clothes shopping since he only has the one skirt.” Meena said with another smile

Ash grinned again at the sheep, “Come on it’ll be fun.” She didn’t find shopping fun and she wanted someone else to suffer with her

Eddie looked at Buster who was blushing.

“I’d really like it if you came along.” The koala said, “It’d help me feel a bit more confident.”

The sheep gave Buster a big smile, “Well if it’ll make you happy then of course i’ll come along.”

The shopping trip consisted of the group traveling to several stores and Buster trying on a multitude of skirts, thank tops, and even dresses. Eddie paide for the ones that Buster liked the most. The koala mostly picked out some dark colored skirts with a few light colored tank tops, he wasn’t much for the dresses . after the whole incident Buster was much more confident and wore his skirts and tank tops in the summer, around town and at work on occasions, but went back to his normal attire during the winter months.


End file.
